


The Death of a Traitor

by kavkakat



Series: demonsweek2013 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, a very short death scene, defiitely nor grrm levels of graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkakat/pseuds/kavkakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg could possibly follow this new Messiah King. She owed it to Ruby at least to give Sam a try. The three sneak into the White Keep on a mission to kill Lilith during the battle, and Meg encounters an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural / Game of Thrones crossover AU planned out with Alexandra. The different kinds of demons are different houses in the kingdom, and Sam is the Chosen One king of the Gold House, thought all but extinct. Ruby is the high priestess of his religion and lover; Dean is his general.  
> Posted first to my [tumblr](http://kavkakat.tumblr.com/tagged/demonsweek).

There was a hidden tunnel into the White Keep. There were always hidden tunnels. Meg had no idea if Lilith knew about the tunnel - her master had ordered its creation, back before he was murdered - but it wasn’t guarded, in any case. Meg knew their good luck would not continue for very long once they breached the walls themselves, but she was ready to fight.

She had been ready to fight for a long time.

Sam and Ruby carried no weapons. Meg had eyed them before they left on their mission that morning, but she supposed they had the whole psychic thing going on. Sam as the Messiah King of the golden eyes, and Ruby as the next High Priestess of the Trinity. Meg had no such confidence in the gods, preferring swords and armor to religious devotion. Azazel had possessed devotion in spades. All that had gotten him was dead.

Meg led the way into the Keep. Ruby, of course, had spent most of her life there, but she had kept to the cloistered upper levels with the rest of the acolytes. It was Meg who knew the way through the lower levels, where she had trained and spent her days. She knew the places guards would be, and the places where security would be thin. Of course, the rotation must have changed since she had been here last - a couple of decades ago, in the terror-filled days of Lilith’s ascension to the throne - but she doubted that the security would have changed that much.

They came in through the canals, and then climbed several stories through the drainage system to the slave quarters. They were empty, the slaves disappeared when they first learned of Sam’s attack on the White Keep. Meg knew that not even all the soldiers in the Keep could have kept the slaves in their cells - they had spent their lives down here and most likely knew more ways in and out out of the Keep than Meg herself.

After the slave quarters came the dungeons, with the first of the checkpoints. Just as planned, Meg went in first, swords flying, and had killed three before they realized what was happening. And once they did, Sam and Ruby were there to fight as well. They kept one soldier alive long enough to find out that no one knew where Lilith was.

“If she’s not with her siblings, she will be in her chapel,” Ruby said decisively after Sam killed the soldier (with his mind, something that Meg was still having a bit of trouble getting over).

“Not fleeing for her life?” Meg asked, because fleeing would be what she would have done. It was what Azazel tried to do before he was killed.

Ruby shook her head. “She must have taken the loss of Lucifer’s support hard. She’ll be in her chapel, trying to win his support back. As if she could.”

Sam frowned. “But couldn’t she, isn’t it possible?”

“Oh, Sam,” Ruby said and rolled her eyes. “You have the entire Trinity’s support, haven’t I told you? Don’t you believe me by now?”

Meg rolled her eyes and turned her back to the bickering couple. She didn’t exactly blame Sam for his hesitance - she grudgingly admitted that all of this must be rather new to him. He had only met Ruby a year ago, after all. A year wasn’t that long to get used to the idea that he would be king - and not just any king, but the Messiah King. She stepped over a body and continued up, trusting the others to follow.

Six more checkpoints they fought their way through. In the fifth fight, Meg was too slow to deflect a sword and was sliced across her collarbone. She left it open and bleeding. She liked the effect, the red blood slowly staining her shirt. It wasn’t as if the loss of blood weakened her. She could heal it whenever she liked.

Then they were in the upper levels, and Ruby led the way to Lilith’s private chapel. There was an explosion in the distance, rocking the walls of the Keep. Meg grinned savagely at Ruby - one more like that, and the walls would be dust. Ruby smiled back at her darkly. Sam glanced between them but didn’t bother to check Meg’s savage pleasure. He had already discovered it was useless to ask her not to take pleasure from the deaths of others. And kings should never give orders they weren’t sure would be followed.

The windows grew taller and taller the higher they climbed. Still as thin, letting in the light but no chance of arrows. A true fortress keep. Ruby moved confidently, and Meg could almost picture her in an acolyte’s white robes. Perhaps her shoulders would hunch a bit, her head lowered demurely, eyes cast to the ground and hands clasped in prayer or meditation. Every acolyte Meg had ever met had walked like that.

It was hard to picture Ruby like that now. She stalked forward, shoulders back and head held high, like she already wore the High Priestess’s crown. She was much shorter than Sam, but her presence was just as strong as the Messiah King’s. It was easy for most to forget that she was a demon sometimes, with how human she tended to act, but Meg never forgot. She’d seen her cousin, eyes stained black, hands covered in blood, and standing over disemboweled sacrifices.

Ruby was just as much a demon as Meg was, and she would be High Priestess to the Trinity before the day was out.

And Meg would be head of the Kingsguard.

About fucking time.

“The chapel is up ahead,” Ruby said. Sam nodded and wiped his palms on his trousers. Meg readjusted her grip on her swords.

There was a sound from a room to the left. Meg’s head snapped toward it. The heavy wooden door of a storage room had been left open. This high, it would contain precious religious artifacts that weren’t in use throughout the year. She gave Ruby a side glance and Ruby frowned. ‘Check it out,’ Ruby mouthed and Meg gave her a curt nod. She circled around the side of the door, swords prepared to defend herself.

She nudged the door open, keeping it between her and whoever was in the room until it was clear they hadn’t noticed her.

It was a man, a short, slightly stout man, dressed all in black. He whistled to himself while tossing religious artifacts into a satchel. Even Meg, who was not in the least religious, clenched her jaw when she heard a golden candlestick clang against whatever else was already in the bag. The man turned slightly, showing his profile, and Meg bared her teeth in a silent snarl.

“So this is the great Crowley,” she said. “Self-styled king of the crossroads, reduced to stealing candlesticks during a battle. How - pathetic.”

Crowley turned around, and Meg saw he was at least smart enough to carry a dagger with him. His eyes had already bled red, and he gave her a cocky smirk. “You must be Meg,” he said. “Charmed, I’m sure. Or have we already met? I can’t be entirely sure, since I was so busy during the culling of Azazel’s -”

Meg’s eyes bled black and she was across the room in a second, one sword knocking Crowley’s pathetic pig-sticker out of his hand and the other buried deep into his belly. “You are a traitor and a liar and a coward,” she whispered harshly, nose almost touching Crowley’s. She stared into his eyes as the red bled away, his blood sparking where it touched her sword. It wasn’t angel-kissed, her sword, not like Sam’s or the General Dean Winchester’s, but it killed demons all the same. She grinned nastily. “You signed your death warrant the day you handed Azazel over to Lilith in exchange for your pretty little title.”

Crowley tried to say something, but only blood dribbled out and his eyes unfocused and Meg pulled her sword out of his chest. She sneered down at his corpse and wiped the blood off on his robes. She cast a look at the bag of artifacts and rolled her eyes. Anyone else but that bag of guts was welcome to them. She carried whatever religious devotion she possessed locked up deep inside with her love for Ruby and - strangely enough - her new Messiah King.

Meg walked down the hall and found the chapel doors open. They were splintered and broken - if Ruby wanted to keep this chapel as hers, they’d need to commission new doors, but that was easy enough to do - and one even lay flat on the floor inside. Meg stepped around it warily. Up ahead a body lay on the ground, clad in white. Sam stood over it, the altar smouldering behind him. Ruby stood by the altar, hands out and chanting softly. Meg guessed that Lilith, the crazy bitch, had lit it on fire for some reason.

“It’s done then?” she asked.

Sam nodded stiffly, eyes still on Lilith’s corpse. Ruby turned away from the altar. She already wore the High Priestess’s crown, the silver diadem shining on her dark hair. “It is done,” Ruby confirmed softly. She stepped up beside Sam and turned his face to her with a gentle hand on his cheek. They shared a smile. Meg thought about turning away to give them this moment alone, but Ruby turned toward her and said:

“The queen is dead. Long live the King.”


End file.
